Quests
is a War/Quest.]] Quests are events that allow the player to battle monsters and gain rewards, with some exceptions. Most quests contain some sort of internal story. Quests are one of most important aspects of DragonFable's game-play. There are hundreds of quests that a person may choose from to play, and every week one is added to the game. #/Symbol *(Mino)torture *100 Rooms of Fiery Doom! *2 Leagues Under the Sea *48 Weeks Later A *A Bridge Forms *A Cold Reception *A Dark Letter *A DragonLord Birthday! *A Feast of Fowl *A Frostvale Tale *A Ghoulish Mistake *A Golden Opportunity *A Hero is Bored *A Hero is Thawed *A Letter From Home *A Named Elemental *A New Beginning *A New Penpal? *A New Worry *A Piece of (Fruit)Cake! *A Rock and A Dark Place *A Song On the Wind *A Strange Feeling *A Visit to Cysero *A Whole Lotta Turducken *Aboard Alone *Abominations Abound *Adrift *Aeris Dragon Tournament *Aeris Minor Tournament *After the Ice Orb *After the War *Aftermath *Ahmet Ptah *Akira's Challenge *Akriloth! *Akriloth's Bane *Alina and Rolith Wedding *Alina's Answer *All That Glitters... *Altar Hill *Ambush *Ambush in the Bushes *Amityvale & Osprey Cove (War Elementals) *Amityvale Attack *Amityvale Destroyed *Amityvale Invasion *An Icy Wind *An Unlikely Duo *And So It Began... *Another Floating City *Appetite For Destruction *Appointment *April Fools Day (2008) *Arachnattack! *Aria In Wanderland *Arrrgh(us)! *Artix Vs. The Undead *As Good As Gold *As the Cauldron Boils... *As You Lie Dreaming... *Ash vs. the Volcano *Assault on Popsprocket *Assault on the Necropolis *At the Gate *Atrea *Attack of the Ninjas! *Attack of the Pirates! *Attack on Croft! *Attack On Drakonnan! *Attacked! *Aurora Key B *B.F.C. *Baby Steps *Bachelor Party *Back to the Past *Bad Bananas *Bad Hare Day *Bakery *Balancing Day *Bandit Camp *Bandit Loot *Bandit Trap *Barrat *Basilisk Cave *Bask Chest *Bassault's Assault *Battle Cyklons! *Battle For Moonridge *Battle For the Eastern Hills! *Battle Krakhim *Battle Undead! *BattleOn Burns! *Battleon Destroyed *Battleon Inn *Battleon Weapons *BBQ Items *Beach Vacation Invasion! *Bear Facts *Beast of War *Belly of the Beast *Best of 2009 Weapons *Betrayal *Betrayal (Lucky Day) *Betrubung Depths *Betrubung Expedition *Big D.'s Missing! *Black Market *Blackhole Fun *Blackwyn Tomb *Blade of Janus *Bloody Dooms *Bluestar Weaponry *Bolt Key *Bomb the Elementals! *Bombing Run *Bombs Away! *Book of Lore *Book Return *Border Dungeon *Bork's Blades *Box Flats *Box Lunches *Boxes of Ninjas *Braughlmurk Cape *Braughlmurk Crypts *Braughlmurk Dungeon *Braughlmurk Sewers *Braughlmurk Tower *Breakfast With Warlic *Breaking Crystal *Breaking In *Breakout At the Zoo! *Bringing Home the Bacon *Build a Quest *Bullseye *Bungle In the Jungle *Burn It All! *Burnt House C *Captain Rolith's Revenge *Captain's Orders *Castle Ruins *Castle Valrith *Cat up a Tree *Catalytic Converter *Catastrophic Candy *CC Lions *Chaney's Things *Change of Heart *Chaos Weaver Web Site *ChaosWeaver Catapault *ChaosWeaver Champion *ChaosWeaver Defender *Chapter One Epilogue *Character Creation Screen *Char's Chest *Chart Captors *ChickenCow Day *Children of Ravenloss *Chilly and the Candy Factory *Chilly's Secret *Chocolate Bunny *Choose *Choose Your Own Adventure Quest *ChronoBirthday *Circuit City *Clashening Vote *Cleaning House *Cloak of Doom! *Cloud Key *Cluck Cluck MOOOOO! *CMC - Dec 09 *CMC - Oct 09 *CMC-Mar 2011 *Codemonkey Challenge April 2010 *CodeMonkey Challenge Dec 2010 *Codemonkey Challenge July 2010 *Coffee Addict *Coffee House *Collision Course *Coofffeeeeee *Cookies! *Cosmos *Creating Cauldron Candy *Creepy Undead Forest *Critical Failure! *Critter Cave *Croft Overrun! *Croftward Bound *Crossing the Line *Crypt Crawler *Crypt of The Risen *Crystal Clear Lake *Crystoidator v.4 *Cultist Hood *Cure in Thyme *Cure in Thyme 2 *CyseRedux D *Damien's Draft *Dancing On the Breeze *Dark Forest *Dark Tower Penitentiary *Deadwood *Death From Below *DeathKnight *Deep Neverglades *Deeper Neverglades *Deeper Wood *Deepest Neverglades *DeepVoid *Defeat Gananana! *Defend Dragesvard *Defend the Brood! *Defend the ChaosWeavers *Defend the Killguins *Defend the Tuskers *Defend the Ursice Savages *Dementons Treat *DerpFish *Descent *Desert Dangers *Desert Thugs *Desert Tomb *Deserted *Desolation Ruins *DF Birthday *Diplomatic Mission *Disarray *Dive In *Dodging the Undead *Donovan *Don't Have a Kow *Don't You Remember? *Doomwood Attack *Doomwood Destroyers *Doomwood Dock *Double Rainbow! *Double, Trouble, Boil and Bubble *Dr. Voltabolt's Challenge *Dragesvard & Popsprocket (War Elementals) *Dragesvard (War Elementals) *Dragesvard Havoc *Dragesvard Under Siege *Draggin' in Dragesvard *Dragon Amulet Interface *Dragon Attack at Willowshire! *Dragon Bombs *Dragon Feeding Time! *Dragon Hatching *Dragon Store *Dragon Trap! *Dragonbane Vein *DragonKnight Relics *DragonLord Daggers *DragonLord Defense *DragonLord Items *DragonLord Keep *DragonLord Staves *DragonLord Swords *DragonLord Weapons *Dragon's Chest *Dragonsfall *Dragonsgrasp *Dragonsgrasp House Items *Dravir Trackers *Dreamscape *Drones *Dusk Alley *Dye Another Day *Dying Light *Dynasty Tomb E *Earth and Entropy *Earth Day *Earth Primal *Earth Titan! *EbilCorp *Eclipse *Edelia Sewers *Edy's Shinies *Egg Recovery *Ele Bouquet *Ele Essences *Elemental Attack *Elemental Attack! - The Storm War *Elemental Farm *Elemental Foothills *Elemental Tarot *Elemental Waves *Elementize *Ember Key *Embodiment Catapault *Embrace Your Destiny *En Tropy *Encampment *Enchanted Grove Encroachment *Energy Titan! *Entropic Earth Boss *Epilogue *Escape to Croft *Escelense *Escherion *Escort From Verteroche *Escort to Dragesvard *Eternal Spring *Eternity Joy *Eternity Key *Eternity Love *Everyone Knows It's Windy *Ex Calibur *Ex Machina *Experiment Storage *Explore Dusk Alley! *Explore Market District! *Explore Silkwood Park! *Explore The Locker! *Extra Credit *Extreme Full Darkness F *Face Frostscythe *Face of Death *Face Your Destiny *Facing Z *Falconreach (War Elementals) *Falconreach Mill *FalconsNest *Feast of Welcomegiving! *Fetching Fire *Fiery Heart of Mt. Shining Star *Fight The Power! Strike! *Final Battle! *Finding the Red Brick Road *Fire Below *Fire Chest *Fire Claw Scythe *Fire Primal *Fire Titan! *Fires Over Falconreach *Fires Over Oaklore *First Seal *Fish Cape *Flashpoint *Flax Key *Flight Training *Floating Card *Floating Cards *Floating Cave *Flying Mogkees *Food Fight! *For the Birds *Forest Attack *Forest Cave *Forest Gate (Quest) *Forest Hunt *Forest Primeval *Forging *Fortuna Thanks *Four Roses *Free Fall *Freedom Fighters *Frenzy at the Forge *Friday the 13th - Frostval the 13th! *Friday the 13th - Full Moon *Friday the 13th - Rift War! *Friday the 13th - Rising Fire *Friday the 13th - Wrath of Wargoth *Friday The 13th III, Finale! *Friday the 13th Invasion *Friday the 13th Invasion - A Ghoulish Attack *Friday the 13th Invasion - Part II *Friday the 13th Invasion - Part III *Friday the 13th Invasion - The Last Stand! *Friday the 13th Invasion Invasive Species! *Friday the 13th Invasion Part IV *From Ice to..... *Frost Dragon Weapons *Frostval - Winged Darkness *Frostval 2006 *Frostval 2007 *Frostval 2008 *Frostval 2009 *Frostval 2010 *Frostval 2011 *Frostval 2012 *Frostval 2013 *Frostval Fallout *Frostval War 2007 *Frostvale Defense *Frosty the Snowghoul *Frozen North *Full Darkness *Full Moon DA *Full Moon Scythe *Furious Scythe *Fury Unleashed G *Gambler Wings *Garden of Good and Ebil *Gary (Boss Fight) *Gary (Quest) *Gary's Fate *General Boneyard *Get Warlic's Ingredients *Gild the World Gold War *Give Until It Hurts *Glaive of the Orb *Glaive of the Order *Gloom Glaive *Glory Weapons *Glow Tree *Gnix's Weapons *Gnomenapped?! *Going East *Gold Columns *Gold Fever *Gold Fever Boss Fight *Gold Fever The Expert *Gold Fever War *Gold Floors *Gold Locations *Gold Rugs *Gold Shrubs *Gold Stuff *Gold Walls *Gold War! *Gold Windows *Golden Cabit Hunt *Golden Chickcalf *Golden Prize *Goldfishing *Golem Problem *Good Gravy! *Gorgok Returns! *Gravitivity *Greatest Hug of All *Greedling Games *Grenwog 2009 *Grenwog 2012 *Grenwog 2013 *Grenwog 2014 *Ground To A Halt *Groundhog's Day *Groundhog's Housing *Growing Problems *Grrol upgrade *Grrol weapon *Grrrberus' Revenge *Gryphons Gone Wild! *Guardian Trainer H *Halfway Through *Hate Potion *Haunted Forest *Haunted Hedgemaze *Haunted House *Head In the Clouds *Healing Disks *Healing Fountain *Heart Attack *Heart of Darkness *Heart of Gold *Heartless *Hearts and Hunting 13 *Heart-Shaped Box *Help Melissa *Help Mritha *Help Niki *Help Svera *Here Kitty, Kitty... *Hero's Heart Day 2007 *Hero's Heart Day 2008 *Hero's Heart Day 2009 *Hero's Heart Day 2010 *Hero's Heart Day 2011 *Hero's Heart Day 2012 *Hero's Heart Day 2013 *Hero's Heart Day 2014 *He's (a) Lyin' *Hidden Blades *Hidden Blades: Cave *Hidden Blades: Desert *Hidden Blades: Doomwood *Hidden Blades: Forest *Hidden Blades: Marsh *Hidden Blades: Ruins *Hidden Blades: Snow *Hidden Blades: Underwater *Hidden Blades: Volcano *Holiday Visit *Honda's Accord *Hot Headed *Howl at the Moon *Hudson's Hawk *Hydra Boss *Hydra Boss (Book 3) I *I Know What You Did Last Frostval *Ice Cave *Ice Dragon Invasion! *Ice Gems *Ice Princess *Ice Queen *Ice Titan! *Icemaster Yeti's Cave *Icicle Key *Idol Hands *Illusion *Imaru's Treasure *Imp Hats *Imps *In the Mountains.... *Infected Defeated! *Infernal Army Cache *Infiltration *Inroad *Inside the Garden *In-sir-mountable *InspecZion *Interview *Into the Void *Into the Void... *Into the Woods *Into the Ynnungaap *Investigate *Irate Pirates *Ironwood Box *It's A Dirty Job... *It's a Wash *It's Elementary *It's Not Easy Being Gold *It's Not Fair! J *Jack-O-Dragon *JellaTON Mold *Joker K *Kajap's *Kamilah *KhyRhian Outpost *Killer Dragonman *Know Your Nature *Kordana Rises L *Laboratories *Lair of the Guardian *Lamp! *Last Year *Lava Tube *Leftovers! *Life Finds A Way *Live and Let Dye *Locked Chest *Long In the Tooth *Lost Pets *Love Is In The Air *Love Letter *Love Ship *Luck O' the Sneevish *Luckrist *Lucky 13 *Lucky Day 2011 *Lucky Day Inside *Lucky Day Outside *Lucky Purple *Lucky Stash M *Mad Haberdasher *Mad Skillz *Major Mayhem *Making Candy! *Making Plans *Malichs *Malichs Sorrow *Mana Reagent Search *Manahunter Camp *Manawood *Market District *Marsh Madness *Master of Puppets *Mayonnaise Cubed *Meet Aegis *Meet Frostscythe *Meeting Vaal *Meeting Zhoom *Megakyle *Memory-Demons *Milkgrass Arena *Mill Drops *Mind Chamber *Mindtwist *Miner's Barracks *MiniVolt *Mirror, Mirror *Missing Equipment *Mission Possible *Mission: Improbable *Mogkee Waves *Moglin Seeking Queen *Moglinsters! *Moglo 13 Base *Mogloween 2007 *Mogloween 2008 *Mogloween 2009 *Mogloween 2010 *Mogloween 2011 *Mogloween 2012 *Mogloween 2013 *Monkee Business *Monkee War Show Down *Monkee War! (Pirate vs. Ninja) *Monster Mill *Monster Pip *Monster Zoo *Monstercize *Moonridge *Moonridge Armory *Moonridge Emporium *Moonridge Knights *Moonridge Patrol *Moonridge: Saved! *MOP *MOP Clearance *More Doom *Mr. Glaisarus *Murk's Merch *Murk's Pellow Merch *Murk's Sewer Merch *Mutant Caves *Mystery Doors *Mystlyk Museum N *Nature's Keeper *Nautiloid Hunt *Necromancer Klaatu *Necromancer Nicto *Necromancer Verata *Necromantress, The *Necropolis: Last Stand *Never Say Dye *Neverglades *New Dawn *New Face of Entropy *New Horizon *Night of the Living Pumpkin *Nightmare *Nightmares *Ninja Best Man *Ninja Bridesmaids *Ninja Pizza Delivery *Ninth time's a charm *Nitroglycerin Sponge Catapault *No Gain Without Loss *No Gravy After Midnight *No Horsing Around *Nooby Nooby Noob *North *Nose for Trouble *Not So Great Escape *NoX-Mas *Noxus Fumes *Nuts and Bolts O *Oaklore (War Elementals) *Oaklore Catapault *Oaklore Ruins Attack *Obsidian Dragon *Obsidian Tog *Ocean Reef *Oculus Shards *Oculus Tower *Oh Hole-y Togicide *Olaf's Party *Old Scrolls *On Broken Wings *On Wings of Bacon *One Rose *Opening the Black Box *Origins *Osprey Cove & Shadow of the Wind Village (War Elementals) *Outnumbered P *Pachelbel's Cannon *Pac-toginal-tastic *Pallor's Helm *Pallors Plan *Paraginium Items *Pellow Village (Quest) *Pet Insurrection *Petty Squabbles *Phil's Funkies *Pinkonreach *Pipe Dreams *Pips *Pirate Attack *Piratical Pets *Playing With Fire *Plushie Fury *Plushies In the Snow *Popguns *Popsmashed *Popsprocket *Popsprocket (War Elementals) *Popsprocket Havoc *Portal *Potion Mastery *Prankster Dragonlords *Primal Dragon Skills *Princess-napped *Prison Revolt *Pro Pain! *Prologue *Pumpkin Pi Bomber *Purebred Protests *Purified Weapons *Purify *Purple *Purple Day *Pyramid Labyrinthe Q *QuadForce *Quantum Tog *Queen of Tarts *Queen of the Jungle *Questions R *Race Around Lore *Race to the Key Orb *Race To the KeyGems *Rainbow Bridge War *Rainbow Saber *Random Leftovers *Ravenloss Attack *Ravenloss Caves *Ravenloss Streets *Ravenloss War *RavenLoss Warmonger *Reagent Race *Reagent Search *Reanimated *Recipe for Disaster! *Recruit Voltabolt! *Red Betty's Spell *Red Riding Hood *Reforged *Refugee Rescue *Relive the War At See! *Rescue *Rescue of Elanee *Rescue! *Resident Sneevil: CODE SALL-IE *Resident Sneevil: Genesis *Resident Sneevil: Outbreak *Resident Sneevil: Parasol Chronicles *Resident Sneevil: Revelations *Resident Sneevil: The Beehive! *Resident Sneevil: Uprising *Resident Sneevil: Zemesis *Return the Scrolls *Return To The Intro *Return to the Yeti Cave! *Revenge *Reward Chest *Rhoddhu Hunt *Rhubarb's Request *Riadne's Scythe *Richard's Gear *Rifts Opening... *Right in the Golden Kisser *Ripper Wings *Rise of the Turducken *Risen *Rising Fire *Rolith Is A Bad Man *Rolith's Question *Rolith's Solution *Rose Bombs *Rose Emblem *Rose Trackers *Rose Trap *Rose Tree *Rose War Intro *Rosewood *Rotten Turducken *Royal Wedding *Ruins of Kordana *Rummage Pet *Run For the Oasis *Run of the Kessel! *Runed Fortress S *Sands of Eternity *Sandsea (War Elementals) *Sandsea Gate *Sandsea Havoc *Sandsea War *Sanguine Dooms *Save The Mill! *Scarab Scare *Scorpiarc Hunt *Search for Refugees *Second Seal *Security Footage *Seeking Advice *Sek Duat Quest *Sek-Duat Lives Again *Sepulchure *Sepulchure (Final 13th) *Sepulchure's Flying Fortress *Sepulchure's Fortress *Sewers *Shadow Doom *Shadow of the Wind Village (War Elementals) *Share and Share Alike *Shell Key *Ship Graveyard *Sho'Nuff Havoc *Sidhe Wings *Siege on Atrea *Sil Ruins *Silkwood Park *Silly Hats *Sir Koffagus Sarcophagus *Sir Vey's Camp *Sitcom *Skull Crusher *Skweel *Slay Bells Ring *Slay Gorgok! *Slushroom Princess *Smoke in the Trees *Snacker *SnackinLand *Sneak Attack *Sneak Attack! *Sneegion *Sneevil Box Fort *Sneevil Boxopolis *Sneevil Resources *Sneevil-Jistu Dojo *Sneevish Wood *Snogger...? *Snow Rescue! *Snowpacolypse Day *Snuggle-Gram Delivery! *Snugvil Thieves *Something Fishy *Soulless *Special Delivery *Special Essences *Special Forces *Spidermancer *Spineripper *Spirits in the Inn *Splashy Shell *Starlight Weapons *Stealing Back Stars *Stocking the Shelves *Stonefish Cape *Stoneheart Fall *Storming the Castle *STRIKE! *String Thing *Stronger Than You Know *Stump Hunting *Sugar Rush Hour *SulenEska *Sulen'Eska *Summer Housing *Summoning Help *Supervillain Showdown! *Surehunter Woes *Surewould *Surewould Ranger *Swirl of Colour and Fragrance *Swordhaven Border *Swordhaven Clothing *Swordhaven Fields *Swordhaven Forest *Swordhaven Jewelry *Swordhaven Marsh T *Taming Snailmail *Tangled Web *Techno-Turkey Terror *Tesla's Peak *Thankstaking 08 *Thankstaking 2011 *Thankstaking 2012 *Thankstaking 2013 *Thankstaking Leftovers! *Thankstaking War! *That A'Way! *The 13th Mystery *The Adventure of the Broken Tower *The Amityvillian *The Ancient Eyedols *The Avatars Arrive! *The Bacon Origin *The Biggest Thankstaking Ever! *The Black Dragon Box *The Blue Lotus *The Blue Mile *The Body Shop *The Boss Bear *The Bottom *The Cat Who Walks Through Dimensions *The Cave of Glaisaurus *The Chairman *The Chase *The Chef *The City Fights Back! *The Codex *The Cold Hand of Death *The Coming Storm *The Copper Teakettle *The Crypt *The Crystal Shard *The Darkened Tomb *The Deep Freeze *The Deserted Fortress *The Desert's Light *The Dishwasher *The Dolls House *The Dragon Drakath *The Dragon Egg Saga *The DragonLord Armor *The Dread *The Dread Dragonmaster *The Duel *The Elemental Cave *The Elite Patrol *The End? (Archknight) *The End? (Ravenloss War) *The End? (Warlic's Zone) *The Event Planner *The Factory *The Fairy Court *The Fight Begins! *The Fightin Sneevish *The Final 13th *The Final 13th! Darkness Attacks! *The Final 13th! Darkness Attacks! - Creepy Crawlies *The Final Showdown *The First Pirate vs. Ninja War! *The Flying Fortress *The Forest Gate *The Founder's Gauntlet *The Friday the 13th - 13th 13th! *The Frost Cave *The Frozen Castle *The Funeral *The Gate Keeper *The General *The General's Minions *The Gift *The Gnomes Gnow *The Golden Kiss *The Graveyard *The Great Fire War Saga *The Greatest Candy Ever *The Green Mist *The Grinders Paw *The Growing Darkness *The Guardian Dragon *The HangMan *The Happy Couple *The Hard Way *The Hatching *The Hatchling Hunt *The Haunted Dojo *The Headmaster *The Hot Gates *The Human Element *The Hunt Begins *The Hunt Begins! *The Hydra's Lair *The Irismancer *The Jewel of the Four Winds *The Keep Invasion *The Key *The Killguin Arena *The Last Chapter - War at the Core *The List *The Lonely Tree *The Long Walk *The Lymcrest Labyrinth *The Maker *The Map Room *The Master Apprentice *The Master of the Necropolis *The Mastermind *The Merge *The Mighty Akriloth *The Mollo Tree *The Navigator *The Necromancer of SiOO *The Necrotic Generals, The Necromancer of SiOO *The Nix *The Oasis Inn *The Origins of Aspar *The Outcast *The Pit *The Plot Thickens *The Professor *The Pumpkin Kings Curse *The Pumpkin Patch *The Puppet General *The Pure Pool *The Rainbow Shatters *The Recluse Cave *The River Of Fire *The Root of All Sneevil *The Ruins of Bask *The Runed Fortress *The Sandwitch *The Sandy Ruins *The Search *The Secret of the Thorn *The Secret Revealed *The Sewers *The Shears *The Sneevil Dumpsite *The Snow Fields *The Spam Fighters *The Stakeout *The Stone *The Summoning *The Sweetest Thing *The T.A.'s Challenge *The Temple of Gloom *The Temple Of The Four Winds *The Test *The Tower *The Traitor *The Ultimate Orb *The Ultimate Weapon *The Vampire Tower *The VurrMen Ruins *The Waiter *The Weaponsmith's Apprentice *The Wizards Apprentices *The Worst Prank Ever *The Yaga Sisters *The Yaw *There's No Place like Oaklore *There's Something About Twilly... *Thievilchauns *Things I See... *Threat List *Three Roses *Through the Door *Thursday Belts *Thursday Capes *Thursday Hats *Thursday Necklaces *Thyton's Request *TimeCoreEdge *Tiny Terrors In Town! *Tipping the Scales *Titans of BattleOn! *Titfer *Tithril *To Amityvale *To Be A Giant! *To Dragesvard *To Edelia *To Have All the Gold In Lore! *To Have Famous Friends! *To Oaklore *To Popsprocket *To The Islands *To the Light Elemental Cave *To the Orb! *To The SandSea *To the Water Elemental Cave *Togicide *Togicide Revenge *Togzilla Attacks! *Tomb Traps *Too Many Cooks *Tortoise and the Hare, Sort of *Tower of Brightmist *Toxic Togvenger *Toys 'R Dangerous *Tpyo Quest *Training Exhibition *Training Ground *Treasure Hunter *Trick or Treats 2011! *Trick or Treats 2012! *Tricks and Treats *Tricks and Treats 09 *Tricks or Treats 10' *Trinki's Rings *Trinki's Wings *Triple Threat? *Troglomite *Trouble's Helm *True Mortal *Tunnel of Love *Turducken Pet *Turkey Defender *Turkey Dragon *Turkey Trap *Two Roses *Two-Eyed Jack's Weapons U *UDE Ring *Ultimate DA Scythe *Un-BEAR-Able Cold *Undead Assault *Undead Assault (War) *Undead Dravir! *Undead Maker *Undead Slayer Store *Undead Taker *Undead vs. Cyklons *Under the Sea *Unlucky Escape! V *Valoth *Vend-tron 3000 *Venom *Verteroche Crossing *Victoria's Secret *Vind Mission Capes *Void Catapult *Void Key *Void Ship *Void War Intro W *Wait... *Walk through Fire *War At See! *WAR Elemental Attacks! (Fire War) *War of the Dragon Rose - Dragon / Rose Waves *Wargoth Approaches *Water Breathing Potions *Water Primal *Water Titan! *Water You Doing *Waterfall Secret Cave *Watery Exploration *We now return to your show! *We Three Spirits *Weapon Cache *Weaving Emporium *Welcome! *Welcomegiving War Waves *Well, Well, Well. *We're Gonna Need More Fire... *Whale Of A Good Time! *What.... *What's Mine Is Mine (Fortuna) *What's Mine Is Mine (Warlic) *When *When? *Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad, Gnome? *Wicked Queen *Wild Wood *Willowshire *Willowshire Alley *Willowshire Burns! *Willowshire Outpost *Willowshire Thanks *Wind Titan! *Wing Merge *Wishbones *Witz's Store *Wolf and Bear *Wrath of Wargoth *Wrath of Xan X *Xan Bossfight *Xan Has A Plan *Xan Hates Imps *Xan's Volcano Fortress Y *Yaga Stone Circle *Year of the Dragon *Yeti Helms *You Need More Iron In Your Diet *You Never Asked *Young Love *Your Secret Is Safe *Your Vote Z *Zard Trap *ZardbiBubble *Zardbified *Zealot (Quest) *[[Zhowdown *Zoo Breakout *Zorbak's Back! *Zorbak's Hideout *Zorbak's Legion *Zorbak's Prank *Zorbak's Thankstaking War *Zurvana Set Category:DragonFable & Game Servers